clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
GGD's Quest for the Gold Puffle
GGD's Quest for the Gold Puffle is Gary the Gaget Dude's first quest. He heard something on a radio, and he set off to find it. Background *Who's in it?: Gary the Gaget Dude, Flywish, Metalmanager, Rocket Slug and Herbert *What started it, and what's it about?: GGD heard about the missing gold puffle on a radio in a recording studio and it said whoever could get it would claim it. Since it was gold, GGD set out to get it. *Where does it take place?: Evreywhere in Club Penguin *Why did it take place?: See What started it, and what's it about. *When did it take place?: September 4th, 2009 to November 8th, 2009. Walkthrough Prolouge In 1987, penguins heard of a legendary gold puffle that was found somewhere in Tel Ah Phon. Evreyone vowed to find it. But, they set off to find it, but never came back. So, it was brought back up in 1997. Penguins looked for it since that day. But, during 2009, it was brought back as a rumor, as the explorers in 1997 didn't come back. Only few went on the quest, but never made it back. Nobobdy vowed to think of this puffle. Not anyone, except 4 penguins and a polar bear.... Chapter 1: Radio Burts Out Secret Gary the Gaget Dude had finished recording a new song, Make it Shine. He slumped down in a chair. "Urgh, what's on the stupid radio today," GGD said as he turned it on. Mostly, it was news. The same thing. All the time when he finished recording a song for his album, he would turn on the radio, and news played. But, when the newsman started talking about a gold puffle, GGD listened hard. "Most of you were thinking of a Gold Puffle in 1997. But, this year, 4 lucky penguins have been picked to go on a quest to find the gold puffle, to prove it exists! If you want to take this chance, dial 704-339-2931! We repeat, dial 704-339-2931 for your chance to find this cool, rare puffle!" the newsman spoke. GGD was in shock. A golden puffle! He dialed the number and said to sign up himself, Flywish, Metalmanager and Rocket Slug. A few hours later, GGD got a call... Chapter 2: Snowstorms in the Mountians As we were saying the last chapter, GGD got a phone call from a penguin with a deep voice. "Uhh, is this Gary the Gaget Dude, awesome recording star?" the voice asked. "Yes, it is?" GGD said, confused. "Oh, okay. I just wanted to let you know; your friends are looking for the golden puffle without you; I'd get to the mountians now." The voice said. The call stopped. GGD was slightly confused. Why would my friends go without me? he thought. GGD got in his car and drove down to the mountians. Result Well, it hasen't ended, but.. *Either GGD, Flywish, MM, RS or Herbert gets the gold puffle. See also * Link External links